Conscious
by Excalibent
Summary: Everything goes south when a last ditch effort by the Freedom Fighters takes a turn for the worst. Eggman's plans are working faster than ever before. The world is within his grasp, and nothing can stop him...right?
1. Chapter 1

**The perspective will have a few odd switches, so just be aware. Sonic and Co. (c) SEGA, others (c) Archie.**

* * *

><p>Sally had been a hero. A leader. Heir to the line of Acorns, destined to protect all citizens under their banner. Now? She was a traitor. Loyal to none but Doctor Eggman. Robots tend to be that way, being undyingly loyal to their creators, programmers or, in Eggman's case, enslavers. As such, they had to abandon all of their past ties and memories, to...'live' in the present. She didn't care about the past, nor what the future held. She only cared about serving the Empire.<p>

It was a task she had been ill-suited for before her upgrade. Lethal weapons, grade-A rockets, the works! She was a machine of pure, terrifying death and destruction. The only one she couldn't best was, however, Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman had labeled him as priority one, and how close had she come to killing him? She hadn't. At all. She'd completely failed her task, and each time she did, her programming upped the significance of his capture.

He was her worst enemy. Her nemesis. The most hated being she knew.

But then...she saw _him._

Oh, how her circuits sparked! As a mobian, he was as detestable as the rest, but as a _robian_...Walkers, she could hardly focus her optics! He was dashing, a sleek yet powerful model, neon green eyes with a deep, mysterious black behind them. His roboticization, however, had not been carried out by Eggman - rather, it was the last ditch attempt the Freedom Fighters had before Sally came after them. He'd been knocked out and forced into a coma, but seeing him now, she could hardly believe she'd even thought of hurting such a..._handsome_ robian!

It took only a moment for this to go through her mind, but she remained stoic and still afterward.

Team Fighters was confused.

Sonic was hopeful.

Eggman was _livid._

"Attack! Attack, you stupid robot!" he yelled, pounding his fist down on the defunct control board. Sally made a step forward, but stopped. Why would she ever attack her- no, they weren't- unless they were- did he still love her?

"Don't listen to him, Sally! I know you recognize me - you have to!" exclaimed Sonic, evoking much more emotion than Sally had previously recognized. If he - the powerful, handsome, heroic robian - was on _their _side, then why wasn't she? They were made for each other! He was obviously a fighter, and she was a tactical _genius_. But...she had to follow commands. Maybe, if she somehow recruited him to _their_ side-

Her train of thought screeched to a halt when the Doctor screamed an infuriated "Oh, for the love of- RETREAT!", leading to all of their forces withdrawing, which totaled to her and Eggman, thanks to Sonic. Sally lifted off and followed Eggman's rocket-speed Eggmobile.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sonic said, bursting into the sky in pursuit.

"Ah, but you've exposed a major weakness, you robotic rodent!" Eggman said, his mood suddenly shifting to triumphant. It was in this single moment that Sonic realized three things. One: He was in the sky and completely vulnerable to Eggman's weapons. Two: If Eggman deployed an EMP, his circuits would shut down until he was reactivated, leaving him completely vulnerable. Three: Electro-Magnetic Pulses really, _really_ hurt. Sonic's last thoughts of his foolish move were drowned out by his own screaming as the EMP ripped through his circuits, shutting down everything it touched, with no small amount of blazing pain igniting his senses, knocking him out before the EMP was even finished.

He was swiftly caught by Sally, who almost felt her heart break in reaction to his pain. She couldn't just leave him like this! She needed to repair him and restore his circuits. She looked through her database for anything that might help-

"Brilliant catch, _Mecha _Sally!" Eggman said, mostly to add insult to injury. "And I'll see _you_ again soon!" he taunted, laughing as the last two Freedom Fighters fruitlessly tried to get the Tornado into the air before it was too late.

Sally looked down at the blue robian in her arms. He looked so helpless, so _weak_...with his strength and her mind, he would never get hurt. There would never be any risks. There would never be any war. They would be together forever, aiding Eggman's Empire in holding the world under his rule. Something about the last part made her uncomfortable.

_'Probably just a programming error,'_ she thought, which led her to dwell on a second problem.

Why had she been able to think?

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's robots do not recognize organic life forms as 'compatible' with their status quo. If a love interest was turned into a robot, though...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic and co. (c) SEGA, others (c) Archie.**

* * *

><p>Sally didn't know what to think.<p>

Standing before her, the blue robian was silent. He stared into her eyes with a penetrating glare so powerful that she almost looked away. He was so...different from before. Doctor Eggman stood to the side, congratulating himself on his success in turning Sonic into one of his most lethal soldiers to date. He was ranting on and on about world domination and total destruction of all the 'petty fools' who stood in his way, but her processers tuned most of it out. She was currently focusing on the blue robian.

_Designation: Mecha Sonic Prime._ her programming said.

_'No,'_ she thought, _'Not Sonic. Just...Mecha Prime.'_

"What do you think, Mecha Sally?" asked Eggman, breaking her out of her stupor. She went over the recorded conversation in a second, and processed an answer.

"A brilliant plan, sir," she said.

"Of course it is! _Every_ plan I come up with is brilliant! And without Sonic or you in my way, victory is mine!"

_'You're a villainous monster,'_ she thought. She turned back to Mecha Prime and continued ignoring his rant.

He was right, though. Without them, the Freedom Fighter - no matter how many they recruited - were crippled. Done for. History. The war would end in a matter of weeks, if not days. Everything would be under control. Sonic would be safe.

_'But that's not Sonic,'_ she reminded herself. _'That's just a hull responding to orders.'_

It was all her fault. She knew that. If she'd just defected to the other side - bent her ideals a little so they could be together - Sonic wouldn't be a hollow construct. But there was no going back now.

_'...no. I don't have to take this. I don't have to obey my orders.'_ A plan began to formulate in her mind. A brilliant plan, one that only she could come up with. There was a way out of this infernal contraption - at least ten, in fact. There also happened to be 'spare' EMP's laying around that she could use to her advantage.

"Mecha Sally, go down to storage and bring me some champagne! I feel like _celebrating_!" the Doctor said cheerfully, laying back in his command chair and propping his feet up on the command console.

Sally looked into Mecha Prime's eyes one more time before leaving the bridge.

She had a lot to do, and less than five hours to do so.


End file.
